1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for operating an automatic electrical component mounting unit that can be readily adapted to mount a variety of different electrical components by utilizing a number of different mounting unit members, such as a mounting head, feeding and sensor member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that automatic component mounting units are utilized to place or mount an electrical component onto a substrate of an electrical assembly. The component mounting unit utilizes a number of sensors to precisely and correctly determine where the components need to be positioned or placed onto the substrate. In this way, a control device of the automatic mounting unit can then communicate with the sensors in order to precisely control the movement of the mounting head member for mounting the component onto the substrate.
However, there exists a need in the art for an automatic mounting unit to be readily adaptable for mounting a variety of different components onto a variety of different substrates, thus, allowing for optimal flexibility within the component mounting operation. In order to meet this need, it is generally known that an automatic mounting unit is readily adapted by utilizing a variety of different mounting members, such as, the mounting head, feeding and sensor members. Each of the automatic mounting unit members are known to exist in a variety of different constructions that can be adapted for use in the mounting a number of different components and substrates that vary with respect to shape, size, or other like property.
For example, a mounting head member is constructed for accepting a number of components at the same time. In this way, a number of components can be mounted before the mounting head member is supplied with other components for mounting. As a result, the component mounting rate is effectively increased due to the optimal utilization of the mounting head member. In addition, a mounting head can also be constructed for accepting only one component at a time where the mounting rate is compromised for precision and control.
However, a problem in the art still exists in the downtime that is required to calibrate the automatic mounting unit after every adjustment or replacement of one or more of its member that is necessary to meet the varying component mounting process demands. With an increased downtime, the process automation is compromised.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,204 (“the '204 patent”) attempts to address the component mounting unit calibration problem that was previously discussed. The '204 patent discloses a calibration method and apparatus that utilizes a glass plate or substrate. The glass plate is placed on a working station of a “pick-and-place” machine wherein the machine acts to place a glass slide onto the glass plate. The alignment or positioning of the glass slide relative to a reference marker on the glass substrate is then optically examined. The calibration measurements are then inputted into a control device for utilization during a subsequent mounting process. However, the calibration method of the '204 patent is substantially time intensive, that is, it takes approximately one to two hours.